Taken
by j2040
Summary: 4xD From Plumb's Taken. It is been two years since the Eve Wars and yet Dorothy seemed to be lost. Is it because of a sunny side up? Supposed to be angsty but turned out Humorous. XD
1. the conference and the scary witch

This is a trial fic. don't kill me. Death threats are accepted but don't do it literally.

This is supposed to be a one-shot but the ideas came mercilessly, so it will last for a few more chapters.

I never owned Gundam Wing. that's all

_

* * *

WHAT THE HELL AM I DOING THIS???!! _She inwardly cursed.

Dorothy Catalonia, sitting at the far corner of the conference hall, was currently whining and cursing. The twitching of her ever royal eyebrows is very visible at the moment, definitely suggesting that the Lady **is** pissed.

"I'm sick of it" she blurted out quite loud.

"Pardon, Miss Catalonia? The speaker said.

"Well, nothing of importance. Please proceed."

_Damn, why in all places should I end up in here? I'll definitely kill her._

* * *

FLASHBACK

A week ago.

"Please?" the queen of the world said.

"No."

**Puppy dog eyes**

"Look Relena, if you like to chase that introvert Heero Yuy, go ahead. You can do it by yourself."

"But Dorothy, with my escorts, the chance to even glance at him would be no less than 2%."

The blonde sighed.

"How would I be benefited by these?"

Relena thinks for a minute or two.

"Hmmm…. Well… you could see Quatre!" she grinned.

She gave Relena the most fatal death glare she could give (plus twitching of eyebrows of course).

"AND WHY WOULD I WANT TO SEE WINNER?"

"I wonder what we should bring…" Relena mused, ignoring Dorothy.

"That's it! The beach wears! I was told that after this Preventer's conference, the whole team will be going to the beach! Isn't it wonderful? I'm so excited!" the Queen said energetically.

END OF FLASHBACK

* * *

Dorothy sighed **again. **

_How could I let myself dragged here with this people?_

Her musing was stopped when the next presenter went up the stage. His eyes roamed the entire room and bowed politely.

_Winner. Definitely the prince type. Good looks, bottomless wealth, and kindness like no other, a sane girl will never turn him down. _

Dorothy shook her head. Shrugging the thoughts.

_I'm not interested in that wimp. Period._

The Winner heir had just finished his speech. The conference lasted for five more hours before it adjourned.

Still deep in her thoughts, Dorothy remained in her seat staring blankly.

"Do I have stain on my face Miss Dorothy?" the man said politely.

She looked and get stunned with the man speaking, she just stared at him for a while then snapped back to reality.

"Yes, a disturbing one. Please rub it off." She said composing herself.

"Is there anything I could do for you Miss Dorothy? I think something is troubling you."

"Well, actually there is. First, take your hands out of my shoulder, then go accommodate those giggling girls there for them to shut up." She spat.

"But Miss…" the man's statement was cut by Dorothy's glare.

"Now, Winner, if you would not hurry and attend those preventer fangirls of yours, my _peace_ here will be ruined. If you may excuse me." She said gathering her things and walking past the former pilot.

_I have never known how much he had grown. What the hell am I thinking? It is only Winner. It is the same boy who I stabbed two years ago. It is the same boy who helped me rebuild myself. And it is the same boy who took all the sanity in me._

She looked at him again. There he is, talking with several preventer girls about their plans regarding the beach. He is smiling, a genuine smile that is always available to all. And all she could do is stare him at far.

"Hey! Doro-chan! Join us!" the hyper active American gundam pilot said. He is with the girl who took the data of Libra. Hilde Schbeiker she thought.

"Don't call me Doro-chan, Maxwell" she hissed dangerously. The 02 pilot just gulped, fearing for his life.

"Calm down Dorothy, the fun will start here. Let's relax and enjoy this rare vacation" Relena said smiling.

The blonde sighed in defeat.

The next thing she knew, they were riding a yacht towards the island. Everybody seemed to be busy catching up with Relena and Quatre since the both of them are only working part time as preventers. As for herself, she was only Relena's tag-along.

The ride was wonderful, the views are fantastic. Who would have thought that this place hides a paradise? Dorothy just watched the scene around her and tried to ignore the chatting not so far from her position.

* * *

"Are you single, Mr. Winner?" a preventer girl asked

"I am. Not that I am complaining, but my schedules are too tight that I cannot even find time to go to a bookstore." The billionaire said.

"Oh, that's not good. You must find time to rest and relax." Relena commented.

"Well, it is a good thing that we are heading to a beach after the conference. I am glad that we could relax without worrying about work." He answered.

"That is with the exception of one. Look at that guy over there; he is still working even on his beach wear. I wish someone would knock him out of his mission mode." Duo stated.

"Duo, let Heero do what he wants, besides he is only securing the place." Quatre said politely.

"But Q, isn't it too precautious to carry torpedoes here? I mean, we are heading towards the beach and it would definitely scare all of the babes there." The braided man complained. But his left ear was immediately pinched by the girl beside him. Duo sweatdropped.

"Uhmm… I guess we should let Heero do what he please, right Wu?" he said defensively. But the Chinese ignored him. With no one else to tease, he went back to Quatre.

"Hey Q, isn't it peculiar that you didn't have a girlfriend? I mean, even Trowa has his."

"As I have said.." but he was interrupted again.

"No Q. Almost all of the preventer girls have eyes for you, well except for my Hilde, Miss Noin and that scary witch Une. Relena obviously has Heero, but to think that that is only 20% of the female population of the preventers and add those colony females ages 10-85! I am not getting any logic of you not having any girl."

"But Duo.."

"Oh I see! Q, try to lessen your Maganuac guards. I think they scare the girls away. Hmmm… have you ever gotten a love letter?"

"No, I haven't."

"That's it! Maybe that Rashid took all of those letters not even realizing that those are love letters rather than death threats."

"I don't think so Duo, but honestly, I have not received that kind of letters." Quatre confessed.

"That is not good Q, you should enjoy your life more. Maybe we could find you one when we get there, what do you think, Wu?"

"Don't call me Wu, Maxwell." Wufei hissed. They all chuckled. Having all of them here is overwhelming enough.

The conversation ends when they reached the island. The beach is so beautiful that everybody stared at it with admiration. After they have arranged their baggage, Lady Une called for all of them at the buffet table.

"This will be the first time that the preventers will be having a break. Let us enjoy and make this summer a memorable one. And by the way, this scary witch will be going to make sure that nothing miraculous will happen while we are here. Understood, Maxwell?" Une said smirking.

Duo gulped.

* * *

Author's Note:

Please bear my errors. As I have said this is a trial fic.

Thanks much!

Love and Peace!


	2. If Brows Could Kill

I have said that I will post my next chapter next week. But the way it seemed it will be updated frequently.

So here it is. The next chap.

I have never owned Gundam Wing. I would marry Zechs if ever.

* * *

Chapter 2. If brows could kill

_It's too quiet. Here we are, enjoying the summer heat and relaxing, while two years back, everybody is taking part of the Eve War, the Perfect Peace faction and eventually the Mariemeia siege. _Dorothy mused to herself while taking a sun bath. The pilots were busy having their mini beach volleyball tournament. She just watched how they ruined the sport.

"Mine! Mine!" Duo said energetically receiving the ball. His partner Wufei spiked it to the other side of the net.

Trowa received the ball, Quatre tossed it and with his acrobatic skills Trowa made the ball cross to Team Duo's blind spot.

"That's not fair!" Duo protested. "No gymnastics!"

"Shut up, Maxwell. Just let it be. It is only two point disadvantage for us." Wufei said.

"But Wu! If they continue that play, we will surely lose!"

"For the nth time, Don't call me Wu, Maxwell. I have an idea. Come here." Team Duo asked for a time out and talked about their game plan.

"ALRIGHT! LET'S GO!" Duo shouted afterwards.

"You are too loud."

The game resumed and all of the balls from Team Duo always landed on Quatre's blind spot having the blonde a hard time receiving the ball. Trowa noticed this but have not said anything for he is sure Quatre will eventually find a way to overcome this.

"If we want to win, we must remove the head first, that's from that old suicidal prince over there." The American said pointing to the ex-Tallgesse pilot. Wufei smirked to the comment.

"But Duo, we are just having fun. And besides, I am not the leader here." Quatre said politely.

_Hn. Just like Quatre. As humble as ever. If he should have known what damage he caused the White Fang at that time. He just ruined the whole plan. _

"Okay! Let's continue! This is our set point Wu. Let's outwit them!" Duo said ignoring Quatre. Wufei served and landed in a stiff angle that Quatre had to dive causing him to fall down in the sand.

"You alright?" Trowa asked. Quatre just nodded and stood up.

"That's a big wound Q! Go see a medic."

Dorothy, quite surprised by Quatre's action earlier had rose to her feet, ready to aid the other blonde, but changed her mind immediately.

_Why am I so concerned? Damn Winner._

"You can go help him if you want to." A tall dark-haired lady approached her.

"Where to?" she answered.

"To Quatre. You seemed concerned when he injured himself." Noin commented.

"HEY! DUO! TAKE QUATRE HERE! DOROTHY WILL ACCOMPANY HIM TO THE MEDICS!"

"OKAY!!" Duo replied. "Hey Q, looks like eyebrows has also eyes on you. Don't overdo it ok?" he teased.

"I'm fine now. Promise. I will go see the medics later after the game."

"No. You will go to the medics and we will find Heero to substitute you. Ok?"

"Thank you Duo." Quatre bowed and proceed to where Noin and Dorothy are.

* * *

Meanwhile.

"Where is that Heero?" Duo mused. "Oh! There you are! Come and substitute Quatre. He went to the medics for first aid and we lack a player."

"I have something else to do." The Japanese blankly answered.

"Heero, we are here to enjoy. It is a lifeguard's job to patrol and there are resort personnel to secure every guest's safety. So, don't take their jobs ok? Come on!" Duo said while dragging the 01 pilot out of the lifeguard tower.

"I haven't checked the rooms yet. And…"

"Do you really want to replace every employee here? You can ask the management to terminate all of them later, for now substitute Quatre."

Heero sighed.

* * *

"It's fine now. Just don't overdo yourself." The young nurse said while giggling. Dorothy smirked. They left the medic station and proceed to a shaded tree near the shore.

"Thank you, Miss Dorothy." Quatre said courteously.

"No need. I was only forced by Noin anyway."

"Not only here, for everything. For helping us. I heard you convinced the people to believe Relena a year ago."

"Those do not concern you Winner."

"Quatre."

"What?"

"Please call me Quatre. I do not want formalities with friends."

"I am not your friend Winn.." Dorothy protested but cut off when Quatre suddenly rose to his seat and pinned her to the tree trunk. He was dangerously close and their noses almost touching.

"Ok, fine. Quatre." Dorothy hissed.

"Good. Thank you very much."

"HEY Q!!!! GUESS WHAT?? TEAM DUO WON!!!!" Duo shouted but stopped midway when he saw the blondes too close to each other.

"Am I missing something?" 02 asked.

"No Duo, I was just clarifying something." Quatre said gently.

"Ok. I just thought you were making out." Duo answered.

The two blushed deeper. Dorothy was the first one to recover.

**"MAXWELL!!!"**

* * *

Author's note:

Thanks to those who viewed and reviewed my first and trial fic.

oh I forgot. those with italics are Dorothy's musings.

Again, Please bear my mistakes.

Love and Peace!


	3. Chinese Character

this is the next chap. i am sorry if this is not as funny as the first two.

Again, if i own GW, Noin's name will not be Lucrezia, it will be MJ! hahaha

* * *

**Chapter 3. Chinese Character**

The _affair _of the Winner CEO and the Romefeller Lady spread so quickly throughout the preventers. _That's thanks to Duo and his big mouth._

FLASHBACK

"Am I missing something?" 02 asked.

"No Duo, I was just clarifying something." Quatre said gently.

"Ok. I just thought you were making out." Duo answered.

The two reddened. Dorothy was the first to recover.

"**MAXWELL!!!"**

END OF FLASHBACK

* * *

"Who would have thought that you and Quatre will be together?" Relena mused.

"I have never thought that me and Winner will be together."

"But you look good together."

"But I have never looked at him either."

"Oh Dorothy, don't be so mean. Quatre is a good man."

"Of course."

"I am having a feeling that your statement had just passed your nose."

"Actually, yes."

_

* * *

This is the most unbelievable of all! Not only that I am Winner's girl, I now bear the new Winner heir! This is too much! Damn Rumors._

Dorothy stomped her way towards the dining table. All of them have finished packing their things and after the PM snacks, they will head towards home.

_At least it will be over after this._

"Uhmm… Miss Dorothy? What's wrong? You seemed to be spacing out."

She suddenly snapped back to reality. "Nothing to bother you Winn... err Quatre." Dorothy said.

"Come. Join us eat. You must have something before going home."

"HEY!!! You lovebirds! Come! Let's eat!"

Quatre just smiled politely while the other twitched her brows.

"Shall we?" Quatre asked.

"Do I have a choice?" Dorothy spat then whispered something to the others ear. Which in return earn a blush on the former pilot.

"What are you waiting for? Come on, let's eat. Quatre." This earned whispers from the people who heard.

The blonde pilot sighed. "Ok."

_

* * *

Relena Peacecraft. You are dead._

After having the meal, the group was ready to set off when suddenly Relena excused herself.

"Oh, sorry Dorothy but I have an emergency meeting with the Council. I really want to accommodate you home but it will be totally out of the way. Don't worry I will ask Quatre if he can bring you home." The queen said winking.

"No. I'm fine. I could have a ride with Milliardo."

"If that's what you wish. Goodbye Dorothy. Have a safe trip."

Dorothy then went to see Zechs, but the Prince had left already with Noin and Sally.

_Oh good. My only hope had left me. _

* * *

"I will not be here if Milliardo hasn't left." She hissed.

"Fine. I gave you a ride. Just don't irritate me."

Our dear Duchess found hope with the least person she imagined to be. The Chinese Gundam Pilot. Chang Wufei.

"What are you planning to do with Quatre."

"Why are you so overprotective?"

"If you mean harm to him, I am telling you this, stay out of him."

"You are such a paranoid."

"Then, what is him to you?"

Dorothy was startled. For she isn't had an answer herself.

"Your silence would lead me to two things, either you have a big grudge on him or as Maxwell said, you too are interested with our friend."

"I never thought you are talkative, Chang."

"And I never thought that you yourself couldn't answer a simple question."

_Strike two. I don't like where this would be heading._

"Quatre is nice. He would have not realized it yet but he binds us all. If he was not there during the war, it is impossible for the gundams to be united. "

"I acknowledge that. I believe in his leadership ability. But isn't he too weak to be one of you?"

"Absolutely not. He may not look like it but he is as strong as each of us. To think that he is injured badly during the eve wars and yet he continued. He passed out just after he got out of Sandrock. And he never said anything on where he had that wound."

"I'm sorry." Came out of nowhere.

"Why?"

"I am the one responsible for his wound back then. I said mean things to him. I said that his existence as a gundam pilot is a mistake. I always think that he is a coward. I even said that he should do what Zechs did. Rule the colonies and wage war on Earth. I knew I hurt him with that words then I stabbed him. I already knew back then that he lost on purpose. He even told Barton to tend me instead of him. I never knew that his words would shatter me."

"Hn."

"You are kind. Even kinder than I am."

"You like him?"

"I do." Dorothy confessed without noticing. _Oh crap. I said it._

"Just pray that Relena will not tell anyone about this conversation."

"What is happening?" Dorothy hissed.

"You are not the only victim here, woman." Wufei said while pointing to a gadget attached to the steering wheel. A transmitter. Apparently, our dear Relena had threatened Wufei to have Dorothy speak her mind about Quatre. But he never expected for her to confess what really happened to Libra.

"You mean, Relena planned this?"

"This is why I hate women and their guts." Wufei cursed.

* * *

Author's note:

Thanks again for those who read and reviewed my story. Love you all.

I am experiencing a major setback these days. Sorry if I could not humor you this time.

LOVE AND PEACE!


	4. Interrogation

This is the next chap.

This is for a very good friend of mine, Schizoid Sprite. Thanks for the support and everything.

And for the nth time Gundam wing is not mine. And if ever, Heero wouldn't have to wear a spandex.

* * *

**Chapter 4. Interrogation**

"When did _that_ happen?" Relena asked.

"Just before that old Quinze decided to land Libra and Peacemillion to Earth. I was sure that the Gundam pilots will evade the ship and I was waiting for one in the mobile doll control room, and that's it, 04 answered my plea. We had a sweet conversation which leads to a fencing match. In the end, he walked away bleeding accompanied by Barton and me broken."

"You mean Trowa was there?"

"I don't know since when, but yes. He said that it is sad for a woman who can't cry." Dorothy confessed.

"That's true. But actually that is not what I am asking for. I mean when did you know that you like Quatre? Don't you dare lie to me." She warned.

"I think we need a spotlight. And why would I bother answering you, Relena?"

"Well, because my dear Dorothy, if you will not spill it out, I may ask Quatre for a coffee next time."

"Wait!" She sighed in defeat. Who could have thought that this girl is better than Yuy in blackmailing. After she hopped out of Wufei's car, she found Relena standing at her doorway. Luckily, she had not **yet** spilled the bean.

"Before that, I am wondering, how did you convinced Chang to converse with me?"

"Hmm… It's simple.." The queen mused, smiling evilly.

"Yeah right." Dorothy chuckled.

"Don't change the topic Dorothy. Well, tell me exactly when, where, how and why you like Quatre."

Dorothy sighed **again**. _Why is it that I am always sighing? _

"The moment the two of them left me, for the first time in a long time, I cried. I never thought that his mere words will affect me. I stood there, shattered. I don't know then what to do. I went out of Libra just in time before Quinze pressed the button. I saw how Wing zero sacrificed itself to protect Earth. Then, I remembered his words. What he believes and what he fights for."

_Yeah, I saw how he stumbled yet tried to be stable just to continue._

"That didn't answer my question Dorothy."

"He brought back what I have lost."

"That's it?"

"Yeah."

"You love him?"

"No."

"Oh, my dear, you are quite slow."

"Hn?"

"Relena, this will be going nowhere. It is better if we plan for world invasion than my relationship with Quatre."

"You mean you and Quatre have a relationship? That's good!...." Relena continued. Dorothy just sighed. _I never thought that the Queen of the world is here, giggling. This will be of no end._

* * *

On the other hand, Quatre experienced a once in a lifetime chance to be interrogated by four of the most feared people during the war.

"Why didn't you tell us that it was Catalonia who stabbed you?" Heero asked,

"I think we need a spotlight here." Quatre said politely, changing the subject. The five pilots gathered after Wufei revealed who stabbed the blonde. Of course it earned different reactions from the other three. Heero began his investigation, Trowa just stared and Duo panicked.

"Please answer me."

"Well, I think it is not of importance who stabbed me. She didn't mean it."

"That may be true, but I disagree that she didn't mean it." Heero said blankly.

"I know you trust her Q, but she almost killed you." Duo commented. They all knew that Quatre is too kind for his own good. And all they need to do is to protect him.

"But from the looks of it, she haven't forgiven herself yet." Wufei suddenly said.

"I know. That is why I wanted to help her." Quatre sighed. Trowa just nodded.

"Just be careful ok? Hey, Wu, it seemed you knew eyebrows well."

"None of your business, Maxwell."

"By the way, Wufei, how did you know that it is Dorothy who stabbed Quatre?" Trowa asked.

"She told me." The Chinese answered and no one believed him except one.

"She said she like Quatre." Heero being himself had known the conversation between the two. Quatre blushed madly. Wufei smirked, Duo had his eyes wide and Trowa just muttered "hn".

"Hey, Heero, are you that paranoid that you even monitor our activites?" Duo asked.

"Just keeping things in order. Duo, do you want me to tell everybody what you are doing before you sleep?"

**"HEERO! YOU!!!!!"**

* * *

**Authors note:**

Thank you to all who read and reviewed this story.

I know it is kind of sloppy and it hasn't have it's progress yet. i'll try my best to make this one good (should I say weird?)

And for those who are wondering if what Relena did to Wufei, let's just say that the Queen had uncovered the Chinese' fondess to cute things. XD

INJUSTICE!

Love and Peace!


	5. Tombstone

yay! Who would have thought that it could have five chapters! OMG!

This is for my everest mother dearest.

For the fifth time, I do not own Gundam Wing, if ever, I would require Trowa to wear his clown outfit in Endless waltz in my room! HAHAHAHA (pervert.)

* * *

Chapter 5. Tombstone

It is the first time for our Duchess to roam around the city. She would normally prefer fine dining, but just for a change, she went out for a coffee.

_I never knew this place is quite good. How could I say this, I feel warmth. It is a good thing that Relena will not tell anyone about me and Quatre, but then I don't like the price._

* * *

FLASHBACK

"Oh, my dear, you are quite slow."

"Hn?"

"Relena, this will be going nowhere. It is better if we plan for world invasion than my relationship with Quatre."

"You mean you and Quatre have a relationship? That's good!...." Relena continued. Dorothy just sighed. This will be of no end.

"Relena." The blonde's brow twitched and her killer aura emerged.

"Fine. I will keep this one for myself. But, promise me this, you will tell him **it** yourself." Relena said winking.

Dorothy just sighed.

END OF FLASHBACK

* * *

Her thoughts were interrupted when she saw a dazzling blonde man walking. He was wearing a pair of khaki pants and a black polo shirt. On top of it, he is holding a bouquet of white callas.

_Why would Quatre be in this place? I never knew he had time for courting._

As we all know, curiosity kills the cat, as our dear Dorothy is now following the Arab Gundam pilot. She tiptoed, fearing that Quatre will notice her.

"Mama, look at that girl, she looks stupid." A little girl said tugging her mother's skirt.

"Don't mind her dear, mental disorders increased rapidly nowadays. Never come near them."

"Ok." The child answered, still watching Dorothy as she leaped to every post available. All in all she actually looked stupid.

* * *

The next thing she knew, Quatre was standing on a cliff. Head lowered and the usual spark on his eyes gone. _Who would have thought that Quatre has this side?_

"In my entire life, I have never given a chance to meet her." He suddenly said. Dorothy froze. _How did he know I'm here? _Dorothy walked towards him then she saw what the blonde is looking at. A tombstone with **Quatrine Winner** engraved to it.

"And while all of the people said that I look exactly like her, I have never imagined how she looked like. I never knew how she speaks, how she smiles and how great she is." Quatre continued. He lifted his head and glanced over Dorothy. "I am envious of you, Miss Dorothy."

"I do not have a good relationship with mine either." Looking away, she answered.

"You are lucky Miss Dorothy that you have her."

"But I don't think she cared. By the way, may I ask you something?"

"Please do." He answered.

"Why are you looking at her with that kind of eyes?"

"Honestly speaking, this is my first time visiting her grave." Quatre again lowered his head.

"Is it because you are afraid?" Dorothy smirked. _ As I have thought he is absolutely a wimp._

"I am. I truly am afraid. Afraid of what she would think of me. I don't know what I would say. All this time, I thought I am a test tube baby, that I am not loved. Never before then that had it crossed my mind where she is." He confessed.

Continuing, the light on his eyes fell. "I never thought what she has gone through."

"I do not understand."

"The women in our family haven't overcome the difficulty of giving birth naturally. All of us are a test tube baby, but that was what I have thought. I found out that I was actually born normal. All those years, I have this hate for my family having this curse and now….."

"Just tell her what you want. She would not mind it." Dorothy interrupted his speech.

"I think that's right." The young master once again faced the tombstone. "Thank you for this life. I know I wasn't the Quatre you are expecting to be. I may be a failure, I am sorry."

"It's annoying." She blankly said.

"That is only what I think of telling her. I never met her." Quatre lowered his head.

"No. It is annoying that you would apologize to almost everything. I will not be surprised if you would say sorry if you will step on an ant."

"I'm sorry…" The blonde pilot blushed but interrupted by Dorothy.

"Quatre, if all of your apologies will be converted to cash, you could already buy a colony."

"I'm sor…" He tried to speak but was cut off when Dorothy crushed her lips to his, silencing him. The kiss lasted for a minute when she broke.

"That is for irritating me." Quatre was about to say something but she interrupted me again. "Don't apologize again; I don't want to go home with my lips swollen."

Quatre blushed madly, and then looked down, her eyes followed then they realized they were actually in front of his mother's grave.

_Oh crap.

* * *

_

Author's Note:

Advance Happy Mother's day to my friends Ann and Jenna. And of course to my mom Ynang Reyna. This is for you.  
I have promised that this will have mushy scenes but the way it looks, it may be on the next chapters. hehe

Do you think this fic is too wordy or the conversations are too confusing? let me know please.

Thanks. Love you all.

Love and Peace!


	6. Madness

Yay! the sixth one. Hope you like it.

As we all know the chaos had just started. Please bear my weirdness with this fic.

For the sixth time, I do not own Gundam Wing nor Gundam 00, I would not let Quatre Raberba Winner or Tieria Erde wear PINK if ever.

* * *

**Chapter 6. Madness**

"Yo, how is it going between you and eyebrows?" Our dear American pilot asked. Quatre was buried in the file of paperwork when Duo emerged out of nowhere and started to interrogate him _again._

Quatre looked up. He barely managed to be seen on the load of papers in front of him. "Duo, what's with the magnifying glass?" He asked. Quatre have not even looked who entered the room earlier so he was quite surprised of what Duo wore, his usual black attire with brown trench coat and a detective hat.

"Well, I just want to feel being a detective. I am with the intelligence in the preventers yet I haven't done any kind of criminal interrogation."

"And you think I am a good practice piece? And maybe they think Heero can pull out something out of them." Quatre chuckled.

"You mean I can't do that?"

"Honestly speaking, yes." A voice came out of the door revealing Heero Yuy. He handed a folder to Quatre.

"That is from Une, she said that if you would not approve this proposal, she will hand the new one herself next time. Trust me, don't irritate her." 01 pilot said blankly.

"That old hag really scares me. Hey, Heero, help me knock our dear friend's head here. Seems there is something about eyebrows. Denial King." Duo grinned.

"Me and Miss Dorothy are just friends, err.. sort of."

"See! Just admit it, Q."

"But Duo, she merely recognize me as an acquaintance, more so of a friend." Quatre began signing the papers again. As Duo infinitely mumble of how he and Dorothy are close to being more than friends. Then, an envelope dropped on the floor. He picked it up and found that it was for him yet there is no sender given.

As if on cue, Heero and Duo grabbed the letter from Quatre and examined it _thoroughly._

Quatre chuckled. "I think you are worse than Rashid." Heero just keep on investigating while Duo laughed.

"Sorry, I was the one who said that Rashid is too wary about these things. Hey Q, you think this is a _love letter?_ To think that the envelope is pink." Duo said rubbing the back of his head.

"Idiot. Terrorist will come up to unsuspicious things. Don't assume much; be aware that Quatre is an important person in the colonies." Heero dialed the number of Quatre's secretary, he asked where the letter came from.

"Coming from a terrorist himself, that is true." Heero just glared at Duo.

"It is good that Miss Anna is used to Heero's mini missions. You know." The braided pilot whispered the blonde.

"I think she is getting used to the four of you and Miss Relena." Quatre chuckled.

"Yo, Heero, looks like your girl is visiting our friend here, _often. _Duo teased the other pilot.

"Actually, she always comes with Heero or Miss Noin."

Out of embarrassment, Duo just changed the subject. "Nothing will happen if we will just throw that envelope away. There is no harm if we will open it. No one was immediately killed while reading a death threat, right?"

"Heero, I think we should open it. If it is a death threat as we think is it, then we can make some measures to avoid it."

Nodding, Heero handed over the letter to Quatre. He opened it and got paled when he saw what is inside. The two move over to Quatre's side just to see pictures of him with Dorothy at the cliff, kissing.

"Whoah. Are mere acquaintances do that?" Duo winked at Quatre, earning the reddest blush from the blonde.

Heero being aware of the awkwardness of Quatre's situation grabbed Duo and waved goodbye to the still blushing CEO.

* * *

Meanwhile, Dorothy just got out of the periodic meeting with the Romefeller council. The issue regarding the South Pacific region base hasn't been settled yet. She has to revise her proposal then present it again with the council.

_This is going to be another long night._

"Excuse me Miss Dorothy, someone gave me this." Her assistant handed her an envelope.

"Who's this from?"

"He did not tell his name, but he said lines like "The shinigami will bring you luck.""

"Ok. You can go." _What the hell is Maxwell thinking?_

She opened the envelope and surprised at the contents.

**"MAXWELL!!! YOU ARE GOOD AS DEAD!"**

* * *

Outside the Catalonia mansion, the god of death dialed a number. "Yo, Lena, Mission Accomplished." He said mimicking Heero's voice.

"_That's good. Did Quatre suspect you?" _ the girl from the other line said.

"Nope. It is good to have Heero there. By the way, how do you convince Heero to be a part of this?"

"_That's easy Duo, tell him…" _Relena said but the line was cut.

* * *

Author's Note:

Now we know who is Relena's accomplice. And don't think that only Heero and Wufei are Relena's victims. Watch out for two more. XD

Thank you very much to those who read this story. I am really greatful that most of you like it.

For my recommendation part, i would like you to check out a feel good anime entitled aishiteruze baby. I like the light feeling every time you watch it.

By the way this chap is for my friend cis. Don't worry, tomorrow will always come and the day after tomorrow will be your birthday! Yay! (gulo. hehe**)**

**Love and Peace!**


	7. A good memory

yay! the seventh one. this is kind of short than the others.

This idea popped out when i was having a flu.

Again, I do not own Gundam Wing and I am so sad about it.

* * *

Chapter 7. A good memory

_THUMP_

The sound of a loud tug echoed to the corridors of Winner Enterprises. Apparently, their beloved CEO just collapsed on the floor. Almost all of the employees came to aid the unconscious Quatre Raberba Winner.

"He just needs some rests." Iria looked at her brother. She knew that he overwork himself. "And don't ever make him hold any pen for at **least** three days, understood?"

"Hn."

"Good. I will leave you two now. Take care of him, ok?" As Iria walked out of Quatre's hospital room, Trowa sat at a chair beside his best friend's bed. The other pilots had just visited him a while ago, but with Duo panicking like a wild man, Heero and Wufei dragged him out of the blonde's room. It will worsen his condition. With nothing to do, Trowa picked a book and continue reading a novel.

* * *

A few hours later, while Trowa is on the nurse station, Quatre started to clutch his chest as if there are a thousand needles piercing his heart. He turned his head rapidly side by side. Moments later, he began making some inaudible sounds. Things are becoming worse when someone tapped his shoulder, waking him.

"You are dreaming." Came a voice. Slowly, Quatre opened his eyes.

"Thanks, Miss Dorothy." He sheepishly said.

"Welcome. Having nightmares?"

"I could still hear their plea." He lowered his head. "I don't want to die. Help me. This is for OZ." Dorothy just looked at him.

"It still hurts." Quatre said clasping his chest.

"You need to rest. Get some sleep." Dorothy said. "I'll be heading off now."

"Wait. Can you stay a little longer? Well.. I.. uhmmm…"

Dorothy sighed. "Ok, I'll stay. Just take some sleep." She took the chair beside Quatre's bed but was stopped when the other blonde hold her wrist. "Now what?"

"I have this feeling that if I fell asleep, I will have to fight alone again." He lowered his head. A faint blush is visible in his cheeks. "Does it bother if you would stay by my side?" he continued. Quatre move a bit to his right leaving enough space for another person to occupy the bed.

Dorothy sighed. _Why would I do this?_

Unfortunately, she gave in. She slid herself to the bed beside Quatre. He held her right hand and intertwined their fingers.

"Thank you Miss Dorothy" He smiled. Slowly, he closed his eyes and drifted to dreamland.

"You know, I don't even know why am I here in the first place." She whispered to him. After Relena informed her that Quatre collapsed in his workplace, she immediately went to the hospital not even knowing the reason of her being in a rush. "From all the madness that are happening this past few days, I don't know why am I always here. Right beside you." She continued, playing with his blonde locks. Quatre stirred. Not letting her hand go, he leaned his head in Dorothy's shoulder.

"So peaceful." She sighed.

"Pieta." Trowa said upon entering the room. "Looks like I am barely needed here."

"I am not old, Barton." She hissed, trying not to wake the Arab. "He needs to rest. He had a nightmare earlier."

"I'm afraid that he always have the same nightmare ever since. This is the first time seeing him so peaceful while asleep." Trowa said.

"I know you can do this too." She countered.

Trowa smirked."Do you believe it is a good idea that I will be the one hugging Quatre like that?"

Dorothy chuckled. If Quatre wasn't asleep, she would be laughing her hearts out at this moment.

"You are really a clown, Barton."

* * *

**Author's note:**

I, myself want to see Quatre and Trowa in a Pieta pose! Yay! Yaoi!

38.7 degrees centigrade. That is my recent temperature. Whoa! This fever is getting in my nerves.

I hope you like this.

Hmm... if you have time, try to see NANA. it is a good anime. Not for too young kids though. It literally rocks! XD

Love and Peace!


	8. Dream Catcher

OMG! It's been a while.

This chapter is for the 9th anniversary of TCM. Happy Birthday guys!

I do not own Gundam Wing. I would make the five of them a boyband if ever. (with those shirtless photos... **nosebleeds and faints**)

**

* * *

Chapter 8. Dream Catcher**

"**LET HIM GO!" **she pleaded. But the thugs seemed not to care. They continued their assault to the poor man. As one of them held his shoulders, the others are busy throwing punches and on some other time, burning his skin with cigarettes. Bruises are all over his body; his left eye shut, and his clothes are torn. They were touching him. Somewhat, they suggested to take the both of them but their leader insisted that they could touch only the boy.

Dorothy was terrified. She was pinned by one of them on the ground; she was so pissed that she would like to smash all of them. She tried to struggle but in her current position; Dorothy felt helpless. She begs; screams the man's name and spit the one pinning her down, she did everything; even threatening them. She could have the whole Romefeller take care of them. But it is useless; they continued harassing and torturing the man. He screamed in pain when they penetrated him. They cut his skin with a dagger, starting from his cheek down to his neck. He hissed. She saw how one of them stabbed him with the same dagger. Horrified, she screamed his name when she saw the blood flowing.

"This is the end, young master." As one of them carried a mallet, he shoved it to the head of the man.

"**NO!!! QUATRE!!!!!!"** she screamed as the lifeless body of the young man dropped on the floor.

* * *

Dorothy's eyes snapped open. She was in Quatre's office. She had fallen asleep when Quatre excused himself regarding an urgent matter with the Planning Department. Out of shock, she rushed outside and hurriedly search for the blonde CEO.

Four Departments passed; she finally found Quatre talking with a Manager. She rushed towards him and hugged him tight. As if never letting go, she held him tighter, mumbling "don't ever do that or I'll kill you myself" and "Jerk" while shedding tears.

Quatre hugged her back, soothing her. He then carried her bridal-style. They passed through the corridors of the company and this absolutely gained whispers from the whole Winner Corporation.

Once inside the office, he settled the both of them in the couch with Dorothy sitting in his lap. She is still mumbling some incoherent words in between sobs.

"Shh… It's alright now. I'm here." Quatre guarantees her. Her sobs somewhat died down and she looked at the eyes of the blonde. "Now, tell me what happened?" He asked. But she just cried harder.

"Promise me. Don't you ever do that."

"Ok. But what is that I will not do? Mis… err Dorothy, how would I know if you will not tell me?" Though his space heart already knew what is bothering her, he wanted her to open up.

"Well, you see…" as she narrates her dream, the young Arab tried not to clench his chest due to the same pain he is receiving. He tried to assure her that nothing will happen.

The young heir sighed. "I won't let you.." he cupped her face. "suffer like that." As he leaned in and took her lips. It was gentle but enough to take all of her worries away.

They broke after they realized that they needed some oxygen. Dorothy chuckled.

"Do you think your security will post this in the net?" She asked as she kissed his nose.

"I don't think so. I'll just **talk **to them later." She chuckled. "Besides, I don't care." As he once again claimed her lips. But was interrupted when Miss Anna, Quatre's secretary opened the door, but shut it off immediately when she saw the activities of the two blondes.

"Are you ready?" Quatre asked.

"For the paparazzi? Relena? Or the entire Winner Enterprises?"

"Or the whole colonies." he continued as they both share a good laugh.

* * *

Outside, Lady Une was about to see Quatre when she saw Anna with a shocked expression and mumbling about the aggressiveness of the youth these days while doing some random sign of the cross.

_I guess my participation is not needed. _As she sighed in relief.

* * *

A/N.

Lucky Une... BTW. for your assignment, choose which of the following did Relena used to lure Une?

a.) An oversized T-shirt of Treize found in Une's belongings  
b.) A cellphone video of a drunk Une singing Papa Don't Preach.  
c.) A picture of Une scolding Wufei. (Her desktop was shown in the picture; and with bookworm as an active program, level 28 with lots of red tiles! and an over-worried worm.)  
d.) Une's elementary class picture.

Yay! I'm done with the 8th installment! yay! I am still praying that you will love this **sign of the cross**

I am currently **re**watching La Corda d'Oro (for the 3rd time). Hayy... The series has great selections of classical music (same with nodame). and I really love the opening song Brand New Breeze.

Thank you again..

By the way, I decided to change my pen name from Korachels to j2040. It is just because of uniformity. right?*winks*

Love and Peace!


	9. The Call

Yay! i updated in less than two weeks. My Gad!

I will have a part-time job as a typist to an advertising company starting next week so i will be having a hard time posting new chapters for Tiken (as a friend of mine pronounced this fic)

As we all memorized all too well, I do not own Gundam Wing, Quatre Raberba Winner and the concept of Yaoi. :D

* * *

**Chapter 9. The Call**

"Good Morning. Mr. Winner"

"Good Morning." He smiled. As Quatre walked through the corridors of the Winner Enterprises, all of the employees are greeting him kind of warmer than before.

"Good Morning, Master Quatre."

"Good Morning."

"You are looking good today, Mr. Winner."

"Thanks and you are charming today." He flashed his all so well known smile.

"Good Morning Mr. Winner. Have you seen the proposals for the new R & D office?"

"Good Morning too. Yeah. We'll discuss it later, ok?"

"Good Morning, Mr. Winner. Had a good weekend?"

"Yes, I feel relaxed. Thank you."

"Good Morning Mr. Winner. Will you marry me?"

"Good Morning too, but… Hey, Duo, where did it come from?" He shot his eyes mockingly to his companion. The American was there waiting for him in the lobby when he arrived.

"Well, you see… I have heard your Morning greetings for the 389th time already for the past 10 minutes, and come to think of it, this whole place is nothing like an empty igloo a while ago." Duo mused. Since Quatre stepped in the building, all of the employees lighten up._ He is really something._

Quatre chuckled. "I didn't notice that. Duo, do you know where Miss Relena is staying? You know, I have something to tell her." They walked towards the elevator and the lift man lead them to the top floor.

"Oww… You are blushing Q, don't try to hide it anymore. We all knew." Duo winked. "But this is the most surprising of all; Wu has not said a single word. I imagined that oriental guy to berserk and say something about stupid women. The second coming is already near." As Duo endlessly talking about how Wufei showed him a miracle, they finally reached his office at the top floor. They were greeted by Anna and handed Quatre his schedules for the day.

"Thank you Miss Anna. By the way, can you cancel all my appointments 3pm onwards?" As he gave her his billion-dollar smile.

"As you please, Master Quatre. Miss Catalonia called earlier; she said that it will not harm if you can at least call her back."

"I'll surely do that. Thanks." He blushed. As the two ex-pilots entered the blonde's office, she proceeds to her work smiling.

"Can you employ me? I mean, you handled your employees well to the extent that with all those security cameras here, not even one picture was leaked."

"You know I cannot employ you Duo, This building is actually insured but I couldn't let any damages to my properties." Quatre teased.

"You are blending with eyebrows. Hey, I have seen an employee with the **prince-carrying-the-princess** picture as her desktop." Quatre just blushed.

"Come to think of it, you and eyebrows can rot the entertainment industry if the media will disclose your relationship. You know the fairy tale drama type? I'm sure Sally will love that." He added.

"Not that I don't care, but we both are having a great time together. I just want to cherish what we have now."

"Well said, _lover boy_. So, this shinigami cupid will have his exit now. See ya!" Quatre sighed. He never knew where Duo stores his energy. He was like a Tazmanian devil, a walking whirlwind. The blonde was about to start his routine when his door snapped open.

"Before I forgot, call eyebrows. You see, women are the most terrifying creation of all."

Quatre eyes widened. He almost forgot to call her. He grabbed his phone and dialed Dorothy's number.

"_Oh my dear, you called later than I expected."_ The lady on the vidphone said.

"Sorry about that, how's your morning?" He said apologetically.

"_Not good. Since I was expecting a call about three hours ago, I just wasted my time nagging into some random things."_ She smirked.

"Don't tell me you walked your dog, then a car just ran passed by that startled him. And chaos just happened." He chuckled.

"_You know me too well, Master Quatre."_

"Do you really nag at a poor man who happened to passed by, Lady Catalonia?"

"_You are making fool of yourself, dear. The supposed to be equipments to be delivered this morning was postponed, so I just made sure that if they will cause further delay, they will personally deal it with me."_

"**That** is terrifying." He chuckled. Remembering what Duo said earlier. "Care for a PM snack later? I will invite Relena and the rest."

"_Hmm… Not bad. Be sure I can have my boyfriend this dinner." _She smiled.

"Of course, dear. And by the way, when will we schedule our dinner with THEM?" With Dorothy calling him her boyfriend, he couldn't help but blush even more.

"_You are giving me a hard time blushing Quatre Raberba Winner. How do we suppose to arrange **that** if all of your sisters wanted to be the first to grill me?"

* * *

_

A/N:

Sorry if this might confuse you sometimes. I am a tailor and I will soon stitch this. heeheee

This chapter is for my good friends here in FFnet. You know who you are guys. *winks*

This chappie was not beta read so please bear with my eternal errors. I just hired a beta-reader for me, but with the looks of it, she wants to teach Korean children more than helping her bestest bestfriend.

Comments? Suggestions? Death Threats? Gifts?  
I will gladly accept them all!

Love and Peace everyone!


	10. The wrath of Sisters

AT LAST!!! AFTER 10 LONG YEARS...

This chapters suffered from severe maltreatment from typing to uploading. but OLA! it's posted.

GW is not mine. (We all knew.)

* * *

**Chapter 10. The Wrath of ****Schwestern**

"You haven't heard the whole story yet, mistress." Dorothy and Relena met on the Lady's hotel room before her return to earth. The two-week vacation to L-4 colony was over and she have to report to Alaskan base early next week.

"Ohh.. Dorothy, I have met some of his sisters in some events and believe me, they are all sweethearts."

"To the Queen of the World, absolutely, but with a Romefeler heiress and their cute youngest brother's woman, maybe not. Look Relena, I have only two weeks to stay here and all I did was pleasing twenty nine soon to be in-laws. Good thing Quatre didn't think of having a colony tour of Maganuac bases." She sighed.

"Isn't sweet for him to introduce you to of them? Owww… The fact that you are his first girl…"

"Look Relena, you know and I definitely know how I love to meet them all. Not that I'm complaining but meeting almost three sisters in a night for two weeks… how I say this… " Dorothy sighed.

**

* * *

Date:JULY 11, 198AC. , day 1**

**Time:1845hrs **

**Place:Neo Bacanalle, East L4 colony**

**Target:Sister no. 16, Alima. **

**Age: 28**

**Occupation: Aeronautical Engineer**

Dorothy Catalonia, wears a black Chinese collared dress with slits, a pair of black heels and black pearls for accessories. Trying to look sophisticated, she heard from Quatre that Amila is quite strict. Maybe because of being still unmarried. She is currently the head of Winner Enterprises' R & D for aerodynamics.

"Background research: check. Interesting topic: check. Looks: Check… Wait, does my lipstick too red?"

"My dear, you are more ready than I thought." Quatre chuckled.

"You are not helping." She smirked.

"Ready? Here she is." Dorothy turned her head to the front door. A woman about her late twenties entered the restaurant. Dressed in an elegant grey and white formal wear. She wore this I-am-a-Winner-so-you-better-watch-your-mouth aura in her. Dorothy rose to her seat and presented herself as soon as Sister no.16 approached.

"Good evening…." She bowed her head but before she could say something, she was interrupted by the lady.

"So, Lady Catalonia is it?" Amila scanned Dorothy **thoroughly**. "Your slits are too high. I may assume you enjoy attention?" She commented.

Quatre upon sensing the tension cleared his throat. "Sis, this is Dorothy Catalonia, my girlfriend. Dorothy, this is Amila Winner."

"Nice to meet you, I'm Dorothy." She extended her hand which Amila hesitantly accepted.

The blonde young man assisted his sister to her seat then Dorothy. As the silence fills the air, tension grew up. Dorothy decided to fill the gap.

"The food here tastes good." She said, starting a conversation.

"Yeah. I think it is great, right sis?"

"So. So." Was Amila's reply.

Feeling the awkward moment, Dorothy changed the subject. "Miss Amila, how is the development of new gravity enhancers for the colonies?" she politely asked.

"That is actually not my field. You could ask Mari about it."

"Sis, didn't you also contribute with that project? The study you made was the core of that project." Quatre tried to defend the poor Dorothy.

_Shoot. 1-0 in favor of the Winners. This will be harder than I thought._

Her confident face didn't falter, as if nothing happened she continued. "Oh! My apologies. I have read some of your studies. Irony enough, we at Romefeler also uses some of your studies as references."

"Thank you for the compliment. This world is full of something to explore to."

"That I agree. Every single theory will lead to…" But was interrupted by the waiter that will serve their food. Fortunately, the dinner went well. Thanks to Quatre being himself to calm the two tigers.

"I am glad to meet you, Miss Amila." Dorothy said as they accompany her to the valet parking.

"Same here." Was her short reply surprising the Lady. As Amila's car pass through them, Dorothy seems to see something in her face.

"Hey, isn't that a smile?" she asked.

"Yup. That is actually the widest she ever made."

_One down._

* * *

"And on top of it, while Amila was torturing me, that jerk was smiling at me as if it is normal."

"Oww. Didn't Quatre say that that is the widest smile she ever made? Meaning, she likes you!" Relena giggled. "By the way, have you met Jamilah? The one before Quatre?"

Dorothy sighed. "Yes, I now believe that both ends can meet."

**

* * *

Date:JULY 17, 198AC. , day 7**

**Time:2025hrs **

**Place:Tiara Oriental, Northwest, L4 colony**

**Target:Sister no. 29, Jamilah. **

**Age: 18 (2 months older than Quatre)**

**Occupation: unkown**

Dorothy, now in her 7th day dressed in a simple blouse and slack pants. You will not know what is his sister's reference of clothing is. Since Quatre had never said something about her, she just played safe.

_Why is it that this one hasn't have any information available. _

"They are late." Both of them agreed to just meet at the restaurant since Quatre has to pick Janina up.

Her musings was interrupted by a pat on her shoulder. There standing Quatre and the model, Jane Liz. Her arms around Quatre's elbow.

_What the…. _She looked at Quatre suspiciously.

"Hahahaha.. I told you this is not a good idea. Dorothy, this is my youngest sister, Jamilah." He smiled.

As if poured by iced water, Dorothy smiled. "Nice to meet you, Janina."

"It's Jamilah. She is sure funny, bro." she chuckled.

_Again? I just thought I could pull through. Heavens._

"My mistake. I'm sorry. I don't know you are actually his sister." She said recalling some past news about Quatre having an affair with the said model.

"That is always the misunderstanding here. You know, he is the only blonde in all of us." She giggled. "And they mistook me as his woman when we attended Relena's party last year! That is really hilarious."

Our Romefeler lady blushed. Then she noticed her outfit, Green backless dress, stilettos and emeralds as accessories. _Shoot, I'm underdressed this time._

"Hey, Dorothy, can we call each other sis? I am not comfortable with formalities you know."

"Oh. Sure. Miss… Sis."

"I'm glad! By the way, I read the latest issue of a business magazine and I saw you there! I love your clothes there. Oh, and when Quatre said that we will meet you, I was so excited that I have listed the shops that I want to go with you. We could do shopping!" Jamilah giggled. "I was too excited that I dressed something flashy today, but I think I overdressed."

"No. Not at all. I love your dress tonight." Dorothy smiled. She shot a glance at Quatre and made a you-have-some-explanations-to-do look.

"Oh! Really! I'm glad. You know…….." The whole night was occupied by Jamilah's stories and the shops they are about to visit.

_Maybe this is better than having you seat in an electric chair with an old single sister._

* * *

"Hahaha. I always knew Jamilah will do that."

Dorothy sighed. "Twenty nine sisters. I now believe that Quatre is a great man." She mused.

"We all know that. Quatre treasures his family."

"Yeah. I know."

"Hey, how about the Maganuacs? Have you met them?"

"Yeah. Luckily, he just set a meeting to the main base and introduced me to them."

A knock on the door interrupted their conversation.

"Miss Dorothy, we will leave in 45mins." Auda reluctantly said.

"Hey, have you threatened them?" she giggled. "Maganuac Corps has their new Commander."

_

* * *

M E A N W H I L E_

"Watch out!" Quatre caught her waist and she fell in his arms.

"Thanks." She said straightening herself.

A soft click was heard around the bushes.

* * *

"Is it really urgent? Can you extend your stay?"

"How I love to sweetie, but I have to attend some business too. I do not want to leech on your fortune you know." Dorothy said while giving a peck on the other blonde's lips. "See you in three months."

"Yeah. Wait me on Paris." Quatre waived to the retrieving figure of Dorothy Catalonia. He went back to the team and receive some whistles and teases from them.

He just smiled and excused himself from them, he would not want to suffer his 10am appointment.

"Hmm.... Master Quatre?" Rashid asked.

"What is it Rashid?"

"Have you got yourself hurt? seems there is blood in your lips." The tall guy said without showing his resistance to chuckle.

Unknowingly, the young Master wiped his lips just to be surprised to see a shining red tint on the back of his hand.

_She had her ways. Now I cannot deny to the world that I am Taken. _Quatre blushed.

* * *

A/N.

Don't worry guys. I will still not end it here.  
The plot I promised will be in the next chap sweetie, I just wanted to have this scenes here. heeeeheee

BTW Amila and Jamilah means smart and beautiful repectively.

Hope you like this one.

Comments? Suggestions? VIOLET reactions? Gifts? Toys? Dogs for Sale?

I will surely accept them all!

Love and Peace!


End file.
